Daughter of Hades
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the youngest child of the God Hades. Her big brother Nico left her at her mum's to be safe. But Bella was not and had to move to Forks to be with her step-father. There she meets the Cullen's. After nearly two years in Forks, Chiron asks Bella and her family for help relocating Camp Half-Blood and protecting it. What will Bella do when she is reunited with the big brother.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: If I don't update before Christmas. Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the youngest child of the God Hades. Her big brother Nico left her at her mum's to be safe. But Bella was not and had to move to Forks to be with her step-father. There she meets the Cullen's. After nearly two years in Forks, Chiron asks Bella and her family for help relocating Camp Half-Blood and protecting it. What will Bella do when she is reunited with the big brother that abandoned her? What of the Prophecy that she holds dear to her heart?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am Isabella Marie di Angelo. I am the daughter of Hades and Renee Swan nee di Angelo. I have siblings like any other demi-god. But I was more close to my older brother Nico. He promised to never leave me. But he did he left saying I was safe here and he was protecting me. Well after he left my Mum was killed. And I was sent to an orphanage. That is where my father Hades told me he was having the son of Ares look after me. Who was in fact my mother's ex-husband.

I went to live with Charlie in Forks. I used the mist to make people believe I was his daughter. My father had taught me much after the death of my mother and the abandonment of my brother. He gave me twin bracelets black diamonds that turn into swords at my will. They are made of Stygian Iron.

In Forks I meet the Cullen's I realise that some were demi-vampires. I meet them in my freshmen year of school. I knew Edward was the one for me after he saved me from James with the rest of his family and the pack of shape-shifters. So I went to the Underworld to my Dad and asked if I could tell the Cullen's who I was and what some others where. I got his approval and the approval of Zeus. So I made my way be shadow travel to the Cullen house.

"Bella how did you get here?" Alice asks as I come up the steps of the house

"I have something to tell all of you. Can you please gather everyone?" I ask

"Sure", Alice says

"Love", Edward says kissing my lips

" _Don't worry he will accept you no matter what", a voice in my head says_

"Edward will you love me no matter what?" I ask

"What is going on Bella?" Edward asks concerned

"I have to tell the family something. I will wait for everyone", I say

As everyone gathers confused as to why I gathered them.

"It is time I told you all the truth about me. I am not Charlie Swan's daughter", I say biting my lip

"How? Everyone knows you are Chief Swan's daughter", Sam says

"I made everyone think that. Charlie is actually my cousin. How much do you all know about Greek Mythology?" I ask

"The 12 Olympus Gods and Goddesses. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are the big three", Carlisle says

"What about the stories about the Gods courting mortals?" I ask

"There are stories of them coming and having children with humans", Carlisle says

"Well…all those stories are true. The Greek Gods are real as vampires and shape-shifters. I know this because I am a half-blood. Demi-God. Half Human, Half God", I say

There was silence.

" _Be patient. Give them a demonstration"_

"I can prove my claim", I say willing the shadows to rise up and fly around

There was gasps from all around.

"Believe me now?" I ask amused by the gaping looks

"Which God is your father?" Carlisle asks

"What about your mother?" Paul asks

"My father is Hades. I am the Underworld Princess", I say nervously

"Your Hades daughter? King of the Underworld? Come on this must be a prank", Emmett says

"Really Emmett Matthew McCarty?" my Dad says appearing in the room

Everyone jumps.

"Daddy", I say hugging him

"Princess. I thought you might need me. So these are the Cullen's and the Wolf Pack that have been protecting my daughter?" Dad asks

"Yes sir", Edward says

I can tell Edward was intimated.

"Keep it up. But also listen to her. I have taught her well", Dad says

"Thank you sir", Edward says

"I must go now Princess. Your Mother needs me. Make sure you bring them to visit", Dad says

"I will Dad. I love you", I say as he disappears into the shadows

"That was Hades? He looks human", Alice says

"All Gods and Goddesses can make themselves look human. Trust me you don't want to get on his bad side. It scares the crap out of people", I say grinning

"Your mother is not Renee?" Jacob asks

I stop grinning, "Yes she gave birth to me. But really never was my mother. She didn't care for me like a mother should. I call Persephone my mother. She has been more of a mother to me then Renee"

"Sorry Bella", Jacob says

"It is ok. Renee was like a child. My brother never saw it though. So he left me with her. I basically looked after myself. But before I moved here a monster killed Renee. I had enough battle skills to kill the monster but I was injured. I don't remember much. I remember waking up in the hospital. Dad told me what happened and I must pretend to not remember. And that he would come for me. So I was placed in an orphanage. I spent a few weeks there before Dad rescued me. He bought me to Renee's ex-husband Charlie the son of Ares. And you basically know the rest. I have an older sister Bianca who died with the Hunters of Artemis and Nico Di Angelo my older brother", I say with wincing on Nico's name

"Nico means a lot to you", Alice says

"Used too. He promised not to leave me. He broke it. I can't forgive him after what has happened", I say

"We will stand by you love", Edward says kissing me

"Thanks. So you want to hear more about the Underworld?"

I didn't know that I would ever forgive Nico. But the Fates had something in store for me I can feel it and I know it...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

 **Happy Holidays to you all**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Two Year's Later..._

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

It has been two years since I told the Cullen's I am a daughter of Hades. I have told them all about the Underworld. I also took them there for a visit to meet my step-mother Persephone. It was there in the Underworld that the Cullen's were claimed by their godly parent.

Esme was a daughter of Demeter.

Carlisle was a son of Apollo

Rosalie was a daughter of Aphrodite

Emmett was a son of Hermes

Jasper was a son of Athena

Alice was a daughter of Hecate

And Edward was a son of Apollo

They are all happy with their parent. I taught them how to fight with swords, shields and bows. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were good with bows the rest where good with swords. We spar a lot in our free time.

I married Edward. Daddy Hades gave me away to Edward. Edward was so sweet asking my Dad for permission to marry me. Of course Dad said yes. I was married 6 months later. My step-mother helped me find a dress that would sort a princess of the Underworld. It was a long white dress with black lace at the bottom and came with a black sash. The black sash had my father's crest on it.

I am now 18 and in my last year of school at Forks High. I hide my wedding and engagement ring by using the mist.

I live at the Cullen house now and have made a treaty with the shape-shifters in La Push. The two sides got along really well now since learned about demigods. They helped each other out when the other needed it.

I am the living room doing my homework while all the Cullen's are out hunting. That is when a rainbow appears in front of me and Chiron's face appears.

"Isabella", Chiron says

"It is Bella. What can I do for you Chiron?" I ask

I have a feeling I am not going to like what Chiron has to say. And I always should listen to my feelings.

"There is danger here at camp. I need to move camp half-blood from our current location", Chiron states

"What has this got to do with me?" I ask

"I have heard of your friends. The vampires and the wolves. I need them to protect the half-bloods", Chiron says to me

"They can't come there. We are set up here", I say

"That's why I have the Gods permission to build another camp between Forks and La Push. The gods have already started on the new cabins. They will need wards. I am hoping you can talk to Hecate and get her to put up barriers", Chiron says telling me the plan

"Do I have a choice in this?" I ask definably not liking the idea

"You don't have a choice Isabella your fellow half-bloods need you and your family", Chiron replies

"HE is not going to be there is he?" I ask knowing Chiron will know who HE is

"Yes Nico is coming. He is best friends with Percy Jackson son of Poseidon your cousin", Chiron replies

"Don't expect me to be nice", I say

Chiron looks at me sadly, "I know. Now I must go and prepare the camp"

"I will prepare for your arrival in 3 days", I says

"3 days", Chiron says and the IM disappears

I swear as soon as it is gone. Why do the fates do this too me? What have I done? I already have a prophecy about me. What else could they possibly want?

"Love are you alright?" Edward asks coming through the door with the rest of the family

"They are building a new Camp Half-Blood between Forks and La Push. I am meant to get it ready within 3 days", I state

"Will the gods be helping build the cabins?" Alice asks

"Yes. They should be nearly done. Why don't we see what they have done so far?" I ask

Edward picks me up and we run towards La Push. The wolves meet us at the newly started camp. Obviously Carlisle had called them. The cabins all were there. But they weren't furnished.

"We need furniture", Esme says

"Yes. Alice I give you free reign to design the inside of these cabins. As long as they are too do with the god or goddess for that cabin", I say to Alice

Alice starts bouncing and smiling she was thrilled I was letting her do this.

"What are you going to do Bella?" Jasper asks

"I need to have a word with Hecate about a barrier. I will be back soon", I say giving Edward a kiss goodbye

"Be safe my love", Edward says kissing me back

"I will", I say walking into the shadows

I walk in the shadows and appear outside Hecate's place in the Underworld. I knock on Hecate's door.

"Bella welcome back. Can I offer you some tea?" Hecate asks

"Yes that would be nice. Maybe something to calm me down", I say

"Of course. What has gotten you so worked up child?" Hecate asks pouring some tea out

"Camp Half-Blood is being moved to between Forks and La Push. That means I will see HIM again", I say to Hecate

"Ah. Still haven't talked to him?" Hecate asks taking a sip of tea

"No and I don't want too. He abandoned me", I say angrily, "And he never contacted me again"

"Never?" Hecate asks

"Never. And I can't forgive him", I say firmly

"You never know. Maybe you can forgive him", Hecate says

"Fat chance Lady Hecate", I state firmly

"So why did you come here today?" Hecate asks not pressing the brother issue

"I need a barrier placed around the new camp. Can you do it please?" I ask

"Of course. As long as my children have their own cabin", Hecate says

"Done", I agree

"Swear", Hecate says

I roll my eyes, "I swear on the River Styx that Hecate's children will have their own cabin"

Thunder booms as the vow takes place.

"Well lets get going", Hecate says

I take hold of her hand and we Mist travel to the new camp. The Cullen's and the Pack had worked fast. Alice had foresaw my deal with Hecate and had fixed up a cabin for Hecate's children.

"I will do the barrier now", Hecate says waving her wand

I watch as she creates a barrier around the new camp. Hecate is done quickly and disappears after giving her children's cabin some personal touches. I put a Hades cabin in the new camp. Only because Dad ordered me too. Otherwise I would not give HIM a cabin. We finish within 3 days and now we are waiting for the campers too arrive. I am not looking forward too it...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
